1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for disk storage management of a tape library with data backup and recovery.
2. Background
Data in storage systems may be stored in physical storage media, such as tapes or disks. Tape based systems may offer significantly larger storage capacity in comparison to disk based systems. However tape based systems have slower access times and data availability. Disk based systems offer faster access times, but have a significantly lesser storage capacity in comparison to tape based systems, and require high power levels to maintain data availability. While certain tape system based systems use disks to simulate tape functions, the operations of such tape based systems may be limited to many of the architectural limitations of tape based systems.